Reat in Love
by Odelia is the Oddie
Summary: Songfic oneshot based off Skillets 'Rest'. Listening to the voices all around her, Misa decided its time to join her Light-kun in the afterlife. Rated M for suicide. Misa tribute.


Hello, and welcome to my second fic! This is Oddie reporting.

This one is a rather depressing Misa tribute. Why is it all the stuff I've been writing lately has been sad? I'm not a sad person....

Once again its a song fic based of the Skillet song 'Rest'. Now, I understand that this song is truly religious, and I apologize if it offends anyone. This is just how I believe Misa would act, and the song is about someone bowing to the beauty of God, and Misa's God is Kira, so I thought this worked...

This story is based greatly on the fact that Misa died on Valentines day a year after Light died, so I thought I'd write out her death...I'm gloomy aren't I

Also, after this fic, I'll be focusing on a multi chap story called 'Oddie' and it will have a OC based entirely off of myself! So, don't expect any Skillet oneshots for a while, they will strictly be writers block ender stories.

Disclaimer: Oddie dosn't own Death Note or the Skillet song Rest

Rest in Love

Thunder rolled loudly as the small, black clad woman walked between the tombstones.

In one hand she held a bouquet of bright red roses. In the other she clutched a knife.

From all around her, voices echoed. Voices only she could hear. They whispered to her, pleaded her not to do it, but she ignored them.

Misa had gotten good at ignoring the voices.

**_~Still, soft quietly spoken voice~_**

The doctors called it schizophrenia, brought on by the traumatic event of losing the she loved. The only way she could cope with the loss was to imagine she heard his voice.

What Misa had never told anyone, would never tell anyone, was that Light-kuns voice wasn't the only one she heard.

There were hundreds of them, hundreds of voices screaming from the darkness so loud she wanted to rip her own ears off. Voices she'd never heard before, voices filled with anger, voices drowning in loss. Light voice was one of many that haunted her.

His was just the loudest.

Even now he was calling to her, pulling her further and further, closer to the brink.

"Misa...Misa...Misa...."

**_~That persistantly calls my name~_**

Sooner then expected, her long trek through the graveyard came too an end. Kneeling down in front of her lovers marker, Misa whispered.

"I came Light-kun... Happy Valentines day."

**_~And quickens my heart to come~_**

From somewhere behind her, a voice whispers 'thank you'. She smiles.

Setting down the blood red flowers, the petite blond woman quickly moved to the next task.

Lights voice echoing loudly around her Misa rolled up her sleeve. She felt no hesitation, this was how she joined her love. Her God. Taking a deep breath, she lifted the knife and made the first, long cut.

**_~And I come~_**

The pain was sudden and unbelievable, but expected. Instead of crying out, Misa smiled. Something this beautiful was supposed to hurt.

She could already feel her consciousness slipping. But in the dizziness that comes with blood loss she could have sworn the marker in front of her began to glow...

His voice continued to call to her, telling her to make another cut, that one was not enough. She obediently raised the knife, doing whatever her darling Light-kun asked.

'He must love me so much.' She thought as the cold meatle bit into her skin. 'Why else would he want to see me so bad...'

**_~And I rest in the shelter of Your Love~_**

The red sticky liquid rolled from her fingertips, dripping onto the roses she'd brought, but Misa was to busy too notice.

Lightning cracked the sky in half as, finally, all the voices fell silent. All but the one she really wanted to hear.

Doing as that voice bid, the blond woman raised her hands, one stained in blood the other still pure, and began to pray to her God.

To Kira... To Light....

**_~And I rest in the wonder of Your Grace~_**

Her prayer was simple, three words repeated over and over, in a endless mantra.

"I love you...I love you...I love you...I love you...."

**_~And I rest in the shelter of Your Love~_**

As the sky finally opend up and the rain pelted her, Misa remained in that position, bent over the grave maker of the only man she ever loved. Her bright blond hair plastered to her skull, and her blood running faster then ever before, she continued to pray until she had no breath left for it..

Only when she passed out did her body move, collapsing onto Light Yagami's tombstone, limp and lifeless.

By the time morning dawned, it was too late. The rain still fell, dreanching her corpse.

She was a sacrifice to a fake God and an unending love.

**_~And I rest in the Wonder of You~_**

And so, Kira claimed his last victim...

A victim of love.


End file.
